


让他降落

by wsmd



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-28 19:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd
Summary: 可知那颗心在风中太落寞，至少让他降落在你怀中。





	让他降落

1.

夏瀚宇喝到第三杯酒的时候，有人推开包厢的门进来，外面骤然变得火热的气氛得以被窥探到一角。

音浪分外汹涌扑面而来，巨大的欢呼声和激昂的音乐声混在一起，重重敲打着他的神经。

他缩在角落，有点格格不入。浅蓝色的灯光流转，轻轻点缀在他的眼皮上，硬生生给他添了几分不可名状的孤冷。

有好心的公主看他一个人未免太可怜，凑过来跟他说话，纤长的手指搭在夏瀚宇的西装裤上，胸前两捧白花花的肉晃得他头晕。

老板坐在包厢中间左拥右抱，脸上肥肉堆砌，挂着油腻的笑，一身的金钱腐烂味快要实体化。

好好的应酬变成酒池肉林，夏瀚宇不太适应这样的场面，找了个借口出去透气：“我去一下厕所。”

门外又是一个崭新的、喧嚣的、但同样淫靡的世界。

夏瀚宇靠着二楼走廊的栏杆，点了根烟。他平常不怎么爱抽烟，但这一刻他忽然觉得喉咙生出止不住的痒意。

他的目光落在楼下圆台上跳舞的人的身上。

多久没见了？夏瀚宇缓慢地想，七年，还是八年？

姚明明穿紧身的皮裤和深V的露脐装，露出胸前一大片白皙的肌肤，耳朵上挂着的长长的耳坠在灯光下闪闪发光。他戴灰色的美瞳，眼妆精致，晕染得恰到好处，配上上扬的金棕色眼线，像一只慵懒高贵的野猫。

他扭动着柔软的腰肢，表演一段热辣的钢管舞，一举一动都是无尽的暧昧风情。

有人吹了声下流的口哨，来摸姚明明的腿。姚明明拍开那人的手，嗔怪地笑了一下。

胸腔里升起一股莫名的焦躁，夹杂着一丝诡异的冲动，夏瀚宇别开眼，猛地吸了一口手中的烟。

他想到很多事。

夏天的风，被风吹得鼓起来的白衬衫，少年光滑紧致的小腿肚，清澈的眉眼和明媚张扬的笑，以及那些未说出口的浓烈爱意。

“他啊，出来卖的。”有人这样轻佻又鄙夷地说，“不知道跟多少男的上过床了，啧啧。”

又有人状似遗憾地说：“这样啊……但他好漂亮，睡一晚多少钱啊？”

先说话的那位顿时意味深长地笑了：“你不嫌脏啊？不怕染病啊？”

两位说笑着走远了，夏瀚宇又看了一会跳舞的姚明明，暖气让他迟钝地感到头晕。

那是他从来没见过的姚明明。

姚明明眼底仿佛有光，跳舞时像是换了一个人，浑身上下都散发着十足迷人的魅力，全场的目光都被他吸引。

夏瀚宇到底没有声张，把烟头摁灭，沉默着回了包厢。

2.

夏瀚宇带着一身凛冽的寒风到达酒店包间时，聚会已经开始半个小时了。

他自罚三杯为自己的迟到道歉，找了个空的座位坐下来，余光倏地捕捉到熟悉的身影。

自高中毕业以来，他们班断断续续组织过好几次同学聚会，夏瀚宇虽然读书时沉默寡言，但也次次不落地参加了每一次聚会。

这是他第一次见到姚明明出现在高中同学聚会上。

姚明明似乎心情不好，几乎不怎么动筷子，也不和其他人交谈，只偶尔喝一点酒，大多数时间都在发呆。

他和夏瀚宇只隔一个人，穿着深灰色的高领毛衣，长睫微垂，神色落寞。

今天的他和那天在夜店的他又不相同，姚明明素着一张脸，也不戴花里胡哨的配饰，更是把自己从头到脚裹得严严实实，安静得仿佛不存在。

“哟，这不是明明吗？”

一道尖锐的声音突兀地响起，夏瀚宇望向来人，是他们班的班长，一个见风使舵的矮个子男人。

他以前上学时就很厌恶姚明明，多次私下对姚明明冷嘲热讽。夏瀚宇皱起眉头，心知班长定然要为难姚明明。

果然，班长拿着一杯酒朝姚明明走来，眼神分明是轻蔑的：“听说明明这两年混得挺好啊，我朋友上回去夜店还看到你了呢，那舞跳得是真好啊。来，这杯我敬你。”

此话一出，包间里顿时沉寂了下来。同学们齐刷刷地看向姚明明，目光古怪、八卦、惊疑、鄙视……不多时就有人开始窃窃私语。

姚明明并不解释，接过那杯酒一饮而尽，班长从鼻子里冒出一声不屑的冷哼，走到一边去和别人说话。

声音不大不小，刚好能让姚明明听见：“谁知道被多少男的上过了，在这装什么呢……”

姚明明置若罔闻，夹了一筷子菜，几乎面色无异。

又有人不怀好意地过来给他倒酒：“明明啊，好久不见，最近过得怎么样……”

他们这一个班的人，不说多么飞黄腾达，但个个在社会上混了点名堂出来，都有一份体面的工作，因而或多或少看不起姚明明。

人都有劣根性，有了班长带头，自然也有其他人想趁机羞辱一番。就算不参与这场隐秘的暴凌，也都心照不宣，不愿意蹚浑水加以阻拦。

在第七位面露轻视的同学来给姚明明灌酒时，夏瀚宇终于沉不住气了，他手一伸把那杯满满当当的酒拦了下来：“这杯我替他喝。”

立刻有人阴阳怪气地说：“哟，夏瀚宇，你和姚明明什么关系啊你就替他喝酒？”

姚明明也诧异地看他一眼，随后轻声拒绝了他的好意：“没关系，我自己喝。”

姚明明来者不拒，一杯接一杯，不知道喝了多少。他脸色苍白，脸颊却泛红，胃里一阵翻江倒海，终于受不住捂住嘴冲出了包间。

夏瀚宇不放心地跟上去，几声暧昧的揣测被他关在门内。

3.

姚明明在厕所吐了个天昏地暗。

他原本就没吃什么东西，近乎空腹喝下那些酒，现在只觉得胃仿佛被一只大手扯着往下坠，空洞地疼。

一张纸巾被递到眼前，顺着这只骨节分明的手看去，姚明明看到一张不算熟悉的面孔。

凌厉的轮廓，下三白眼，抿唇的弧度很冷漠。看上去有点凶，但刚才确实想替他挡酒。

夏瀚宇……

姚明明想了一会，才把这张脸和名字对上，胃里忽然一阵绞痛，继而眼前一黑，不受控制地腿软。

好在夏瀚宇及时抓住他。姚明明跌进夏瀚宇的怀里，感受到冷冽的男性气息，但夏瀚宇的怀抱却出乎意料地给他带来了久违的陌生的暖意。

这样的温暖让他刹那恍惚，姚明明顾不得礼貌，在夏瀚宇想要抽出手前，慌忙伸手环抱住他宽阔的后背。

就像在争取一丝转瞬即逝的微弱光芒。

他把头靠在夏瀚宇的肩头，卸掉九成力，疲累和倦意像潮水一样包裹住他。

“我真的很喜欢跳舞……”

他一开口才发现自己在啜泣，喉咙里像有一把雪，他被冻得每说一个字都控制不住地颤抖。

“但是我男朋友不理解我，所有人都不理解我。他们只当我用舞蹈来勾引男人，他们说我下贱、骚，他也信了。呵呵，我自己都觉得自己轻贱……”

姚明明不知道自己怎么了，居然在跟一个并不熟识的高中同学说这些。他和夏瀚宇的关系根本没有到如此地步。

或许夏瀚宇下一秒就会推开他，同其他人一样，也嘲讽他两句，然后无情但合理地径直离开。

可夏瀚宇只是安抚性地一下一下拍着他的后背，当一个合格而沉默的聆听者。

其实那天在店里姚明明看到夏瀚宇了。虽然昏暗的光线下，他看不清楼上人的表情，但记得那样炽热的目光。

姚明明松开抱着夏瀚宇的手，微微仰起头，麻木地问：“你是不是也觉得我不干净？”

“没有。”

夏瀚宇一秒也没犹豫，又露出像是有些心痛的表情：“你别这样说自己。”

酒精的后劲仿佛此刻才渐渐涌上来，姚明明觉得自己不太清醒，他酒量很差，这会感到迟来的醉意。

因此他盯着夏瀚宇看了一会，突然说：“如果你不嫌弃我，那我们结婚吧。”

事实上他在有意刁难夏瀚宇，他恨不得把夏瀚宇推得远远的，但他又眷恋起这难得的温柔来，哪怕夏瀚宇很有可能只是可怜他。

所以他提出这样刻薄的要求，自私地想要留住那状似虚无缥缈的温柔。

爱情对他来说已经一文不值，如果谁都可以，那就夏瀚宇吧。

夏瀚宇没说话。

姚明明觉得讽刺极了，他最不需要的就是同情，原来夏瀚宇也不过只是说两句客套话。

也对，夏瀚宇只是他一个高中同学，无亲无故，他没资格也无权强求夏瀚宇同他结婚。何况他名声狼藉，夏瀚宇怎么可能不在意。

姚明明自嘲地笑了笑，正打算收回结婚的话，却没想到夏瀚宇突然抓住了他的手臂，微微用了点力，带着温和的、但不容分说的强势。

夏瀚宇看着他的目光深邃而坚定，头顶明亮的灯光落在夏瀚宇眼底，像装了一汪沉静却暗自蓄力的水。

“好。”夏瀚宇说，“你不能反悔。”

4.

姚明明跟着夏瀚宇回了家。

房子不大，但处处有着生活的气息，比自己又脏又破的出租房温馨多了。

他已经从最初的震惊和惶恐中稳定了下来，以一种自己都意想不到的速度平静地接受了这个事实——夏瀚宇同意了要和他结婚的荒唐要求。

但姚明明忍不住去想，夏瀚宇为什么会同意？他是不是也和自己的诸多前任一样，只是看上了自己的这副皮囊？

想到这里，姚明明几乎要妥协般地释然了。他想，就算自己卑劣地将夏瀚宇的后半生和自己绑在了一起，但夏瀚宇起码可以从他的身体上得到一点补偿。

于是姚明明任由夏瀚宇摆弄自己，他又困又累，快要睁不开眼，只能凭借触觉判断现在在发生什么。

他感觉到有一双手，替他脱下衣服，帮他洗了澡，给他换上崭新的内裤和睡衣。

但在他以为那双手会伸进他的衣服里，抚摸开拓他的身体时，那双手却离开了。

刚洗完澡的姚明明正处于极度放松的状态，他的身体香软，皮肤白净娇嫩，毫无防备，完全一副任君采撷的模样。

可夏瀚宇什么都没做，把他塞进被子里，严严实实地为他掖好被角，又把空调调到合适的温度，然后关了灯退出了房间。

似乎还有一声轻柔的“晚安”，和夏瀚宇的身影一起，消失在门后。

姚明明在一片黑暗中眨了眨眼。

明明夏瀚宇已经把他带回了家，他们又差不多潦草地确定了关系，就算夏瀚宇做点什么也正常。他对自己的魅力很有自信，况且他不知道如果夏瀚宇不喜欢他的这具身体，又为什么要同意和他结婚。

他是无所谓，只是没想到夏瀚宇这么……正人君子。

第二天他们就去民政局登记结婚。

夏瀚宇特意跟公司请了半天假，像生怕他跑了，急急领了证。

回家的路上两人一路无言，在一个十字路口等红灯的时候，夏瀚宇终于开口问道：“婚礼……你想年底办，还是来年再办？”

姚明明摩挲着结婚证，口吻淡漠：“我不想办婚礼。”

夏瀚宇眼眸微动，张了张嘴，似乎想争取一下，到最后只是说：“好。”

姚明明不明白，夏瀚宇为什么好像总是对他有着无限的纵容。

结婚以来他们并没有夫夫之实，姚明明回家晚，经常后半夜才回来，夏瀚宇有的时候已经睡了，给他留一盏灯，有的时候还没睡，和他说两句话，问他累不累，然后说早点休息。

他们像睡一张床的合租室友，只有结婚证能证明他们确实是合法伴侣。夏瀚宇从来不要求他做什么，甚至他不戴戒指，夏瀚宇也不说什么。

姚明明几乎要怀疑夏瀚宇是性冷淡，但他又觉得，这样也挺好。

本来就没有爱，那么不如一直互不干扰地生活下去。

5.

姚明明跳完最后一支舞，酒保过来告诉他有人找他。

他朋友并不多，能联系上的更是少之又少。姚明明疑惑着是谁，匆匆往后门走，连衣服都没来得及换。

出了门才发现外面下过雪，厚厚的一层堆砌，整个世界都白茫茫的一片。已经很晚了，夜风裹挟着寒意吹来，他忍不住打了个寒颤。

而那人在寒风中伫立，像一株挺拔的松柏，将虚无的纯白和无尽的黑暗染上一些鲜活的色彩。

姚明明有些惊讶：“你怎么来了？”

“想来看看你。”夏瀚宇说着把身上的黑色羽绒服脱下来给姚明明披上，“怎么穿这么少，别冻着了。”

姚明明刚跳完舞，眼妆晕了一大片，额发被汗水打湿，有一点狼狈，但并不妨碍他张扬的漂亮。

“跳舞就穿得少……”姚明明拢了拢羽绒服，“店里打着暖气，不冷的。”

夏瀚宇忽然附身向他靠近，灼热的气息轻轻地喷洒在他的锁骨上，姚明明下意识地小幅度一缩。

姚明明几乎以为夏瀚宇要亲他了。

但夏瀚宇只是从他身上的羽绒服的口袋里拿出了一个包装精美的礼物盒，郑重地递到他面前。

夏瀚宇似乎很快地笑了一下：“生日快乐。”

姚明明怔怔地看着他，心底泛起难以置信的诧异和一点奇怪的钝痛。

如果不是夏瀚宇提醒，姚明明自己都快记不得了，今天是一个什么特殊的日子。

“你怎么知道今天是我生日？”

夏瀚宇摸了摸鼻子，含糊其辞：“我们以前不是同学吗……就，知道。”

这种拙劣的谎言当然糊弄不了姚明明。只是普普通通的单纯的同学关系，怎么会知道他的生日？就像他，他就不知道夏瀚宇的生日。

学生时代，夏瀚宇沉默内敛不爱说话，和当时热情奔放的姚明明完全是两个世界的人，姚明明和他说过的话可能不超过十句。

在姚明明的记忆里，对夏瀚宇这个人的印象完全是模糊的，他只记得夏瀚宇总是一个人独来独往，表情寡淡地戴着耳机听歌。

他没想到夏瀚宇居然知道他的生日，还为他准备了礼物。

夏瀚宇岂止知道，他太熟悉了。

他的手机解锁密码就是姚明明的生日，甚至银行卡、微信，这些密码都是。每年姚明明生日，他都会准备礼物，但从来没有送出去过。

因为毕业以后他就没有见过姚明明，而姚明明或许根本就不记得他。

夏瀚宇说不出来为什么喜欢姚明明。喜欢往往都是没有理由的，它可能是一个逐渐积累好感的过程，也可能只是某个瞬间，忽而就意识到了这种名为“喜欢”的情绪。

而暗恋，一直都是漫长而苦涩的。

那时的他不善言辞，虽然现在也是。而姚明明开放、坦荡、光明磊落，在学校里毫不掩饰自己的性向，大大方方地和男朋友牵手拥抱。

夏瀚宇从来没想过要跟姚明明表白，姚明明身边追求者不断，比他优秀的有很多，夏瀚宇甘愿成为其中默默无闻的一份子。

于是夏瀚宇把他对姚明明的感情隐藏得很好，任谁都看不出来他对姚明明存了缱绻的心思。

这份感情一藏就是十年。

从高中到大学，从毕业到工作。夏瀚宇以为随着时间的推移，他对姚明明的感情会逐渐变淡，然后悄无声息地消失。

但事实却是，那份喜欢只不过暂时沉睡了，等待着被重新唤醒。

然后他们重逢了。

6.

夏瀚宇被错乱沉重的敲门声吵醒的时候，才发现自己不知道什么时候在沙发上睡着了。

电视上在播放午夜狗血肥皂剧，浮夸的演技和雷人的剧情属实无聊，也难怪他会睡着。夏瀚宇抬头看了一眼挂钟，晚上十一点四十分。

敲门声还在响，夏瀚宇甫一打开门，就有一团温热的东西倒在他的怀里。

“明明？”夏瀚宇闻到刺鼻的浓郁酒气，挽住醉得一塌糊涂的姚明明。

姚明明醉眼朦胧地仰起脸，呆呆地看着他，神色迷茫且警惕：“你是谁？你怎么会在我家？”

说着便挣脱开夏瀚宇的手，踉踉跄跄地走了两步，差点撞上一旁的鞋柜。

夏瀚宇生怕他伤害到自己，急忙搂住姚明明的腰，把他横抱起来往卧室走：“我是夏瀚宇。”

但姚明明醉得看不清他的脸，迷迷糊糊地推他：“你走开，别碰我，我有老公了……别想占我便宜……”

工作的原因姚明明日夜颠倒，昼伏夜出，和夏瀚宇的时间完美错开，只有后半夜躺在一张床上时，夏瀚宇才能与他共度片刻寂然的时光。

平常的姚明明态度冷淡，不怎么和夏瀚宇说话，也并不关心夏瀚宇的工作和生活。

而如今他醉了，包裹着他的坚厚茧壳才破了一条缝，漏出一丝关心和在乎来。

原来姚明明心里还是有他的。

这个认知让夏瀚宇的心情瞬间变得很好，夏瀚宇忍不住想笑，凑到姚明明耳边说：“我就是你老公啊。”

姚明明听了不信，撅起嘴：“你骗人，我老公才不会抱我呢，他就是个木头。”

卸下伪装的姚明明变得灵动鲜活起来，竟然会说出这样类似于撒娇的话来。

夏瀚宇一方面为这种反差感到惊喜，一方面又在苦恼如何向喝醉的姚明明证明自己的身份。

幸亏姚明明喝了太多酒，没什么力气，夏瀚宇把他放在床上，想去给他泡杯醒酒茶。

但姚明明用力一拉，夏瀚宇猝不及防地压在了姚明明身上。

姚明明的眼睛亮晶晶的，一动不动地盯着夏瀚宇看了许久，然后像是终于分辨出了身上的人是谁，吃吃地笑：“夏瀚宇……”

然后夏瀚宇感觉到自己的嘴唇被什么温软的东西轻轻地碰了一下。

姚明明闭着眼，长长的睫毛投下淡淡的阴影，鼻息被刻意放缓了，像不忍心打扰一个小心翼翼的梦境。

姚明明在吻他。

突如其来的亲昵使夏瀚宇顿时手足无措，姚明明抱着他，一下又一下带着点试探性地触碰。而他不知道如何应对，只能笨拙地回应。

他接吻的次数有限，虽然谈过几次不痛不痒的恋爱，但往往止步于牵手拥抱。

这么多年，他的心里始终装着姚明明，就算他尝试着去接受其他人，但姚明明就像扎在他心上的一根刺，不是很疼，但难以忽视。

他这样寂寞地爱着他。姚明明不知道，夏瀚宇也不需要姚明明知道。

“你居然有酒窝，好可爱喔。”姚明明伸手戳了戳他的脸颊，自己先傻傻地笑起来，“多笑笑嘛，不要总那么凶。”

夏瀚宇没有意识到自己在笑，但情绪就这样止不住地泛滥，他握住姚明明的手，珍惜为数不多的温情。

“我要睡觉了。”姚明明睁着一双眼，像猫一样无辜又纯情，对夏瀚宇发出邀请，“你要跟我一起睡觉吗？”

他的脖子上有什么东西在灯光下反射着细小的光。

也许是因为刚才拉扯的举动，那个东西从姚明明宽大的毛衣领口里跳了出来，静静地躺在胸前。

那是一根链子，串着一个银色环状物。

夏瀚宇愣了愣，那是结婚不久后他买的戒指，但从来没见姚明明戴过。

7.

姚明明在宿醉中醒来，头疼得仿佛快要炸开。

脑内的记忆被炸裂成无数碎片，他反应了好一会，才勉强想起一些断断续续的片段。

比如他如何说夏瀚宇是木头，如何向夏瀚宇撒娇，如何亲夏瀚宇，如何戳夏瀚宇的酒窝，如何邀请夏瀚宇和他一起睡觉。

太丢脸了。

这四个字在姚明明脑内加粗放大，他觉得脸上烧得厉害，想要赶快摆脱这样的窘境。

姚明明动了动身体，这才发现自己居然抱着夏瀚宇的腰，以一种近乎依靠的姿势窝在夏瀚宇的怀里。

他身上穿着自己毛绒绒的史迪仔睡衣，想来是昨晚夏瀚宇贴心为他换上的。

但除了醉酒带来的不适以外，姚明明并没有感觉到身体有任何异常。没有被进入过的酸痛，身上也没有哪个部位红肿。

就连那个吻，都变成了一朵云，早就飘远了。

姚明明的脸还贴在夏瀚宇的胸膛上，听得到夏瀚宇有力的心跳声。

他竟然有一点舍不得离开。

而夏瀚宇不知道什么时候醒了过来，正静静地看着他。

姚明明把手抽开，退开一点距离，恢复从前的安全疏离，尴尬地同他对视：“你……不上班吗？”

夏瀚宇说：“今天周末，我们公司单周放一天假。”

姚明明当然不知道夏瀚宇的工作时间，事实上，他根本就不了解夏瀚宇。无论是以前上学的时候，还是现在一起生活的时候，他从来都不了解夏瀚宇。

不了解他的高中同学夏瀚宇，更不了解他的丈夫夏瀚宇。

往常他醒过来时，基本上都是日上三竿，夏瀚宇要么早就去上班了，要么已经起了，他很少有能跟夏瀚宇在一张床上同时醒来的时候，因而很不适应。

“……我去做早餐。”他飞快地说，立即下床逃离这样的尴尬。

说是早餐，但他们这一觉醒来已经快要十二点，冰箱里没什么食材，姚明明打算做两碗青菜面。

清汤寡水实在有些寒碜，姚明明又翻找了好一会，总算在冰箱里找到了一枚鸡蛋。

这唯一的一颗蛋被他做成了煎蛋，卧在了给夏瀚宇的那碗面上。但端给夏瀚宇时，夏瀚宇拿起筷子直接把煎蛋夹到了他的碗里。

姚明明连忙说：“这是给你做的。”

“我不爱吃蛋。”夏瀚宇低头吃面，声线平稳。

姚明明知道他在说谎，心里有点触动，但还是小声嘟囔道：“那还天天吃蛋炒饭。”

夏瀚宇没有丝毫被戳穿的窘迫，把手边的玻璃杯推过去，温声道：“蜂蜜水，你记得喝。”想了想又说，“下次别喝那么多了。头还疼不疼？”

“不疼了。”姚明明也扯谎，喝了一口蜂蜜水，许是心理作用，真的感觉头痛有了缓解。

那杯蜂蜜水被他捧在手里，温度透过玻璃贴着他的掌心，一路熨帖到心里。

空气又安静下来，姚明明没话找话：“我晚上可能要晚点回来，你别等我了。”

夏瀚宇拿筷子的手一顿，很快又恢复正常，低低地应了一声：“嗯。”

8.

姚明明刚跳了一支舞，就有人过来调戏他。

再过几天就是新年，姚明明跟老板申请了几天假期。老板还算好说话，让他这几天加班多跳舞补回来。

这样的男人他见多了，眼里下流的欲望藏都不藏，果然男人一边动手动脚一边言语轻浮：“来，给爷笑一个。”

姚明明正眼都不施舍给男人，沉着脸甩出一个冷冰冰的字：“滚。”

男人瞬间变脸，手变本加厉地往姚明明腿间探去：“你装什么啊，不就是个出来卖的婊子，以前不也乖乖让我摸大腿。”

“滚。”姚明明狠狠地甩了男人一巴掌，“老子结婚了。”

男人气急败坏，指着姚明明破口大骂：“卖屁股的还敢让老子滚？当了婊子还要立牌坊，真他妈不要脸！哈哈，也不知道哪个男的这么傻逼，愿意娶一个婊子……”

动静越闹越大，惊动了经理。

经理忙不迭赔着笑脸跟男人道歉：“对不住啊，明明不懂规矩，这样，今天的一切费用免了……”

好不容易打发走了男人，经理一腔怒火全都撒到姚明明身上：“你也真是的，让他摸两下怎么了，更过分的事又不是没发生过，以前不都是这么过来的吗。”

——以前。以前是怎样的呢？

以前的他，为了跳舞出卖色相，把身体暴露在一双双虎视眈眈的眼睛下，客人对他言语轻薄，肆无忌惮地占便宜，甚至有人会在他胸前的衣服里塞一把钞票。

好像谁都能对他冷嘲热讽，说他是如何下贱，流言不断，渐渐玷污他的名声。

又好像谁都能对他进行羞辱，说低俗猥琐的荤话，他几次差点被强暴。

是啊，以前都是这么过来的。

姚明明不知为何想起夏瀚宇，夏瀚宇的温柔，不敢靠近的谨慎爱护，沉默的关心。

这一刻姚明明突然觉得很累很累，又有点委屈。

但现在不一样了，有人在爱着他，温暖他冰冻的心，他好像马上就能捱过寒冬了。

姚明明穿上羽绒服，深吸一口气，对经理说：“这个月工资我不要了，以后我也不来了。”

回家的路上姚明明去超市买了盒鸡蛋，又顺路在超市旁边的饰品店里买了条厚围巾。

柜台上放着一面镜子，姚明明透过脏兮兮的镜面，和自己对视。

他妆还没卸，镜子里勾人的一张脸。他当然知道自己是多么诱人，就算素面朝天，也别有一番味道。

只要他想，他可以尽情利用自己的脸和身段，去诱惑任何他想诱惑的人。

9.

姚明明回到家的时候，夏瀚宇正在客厅的沙发上打游戏，电视在放一台晚会，充当背景音。

听到动静，夏瀚宇抬起头，看到他有点讶异：“不是说晚点回来吗？”

姚明明换好棉拖，把鸡蛋放进冰箱，说得云淡风轻：“工作辞了，以后不去跳舞了。”

不等夏瀚宇说什么，姚明明又坐到他身旁，从袋子里拿出那条灰蓝格的围巾递过去：“送你的。”

“谢谢。”夏瀚宇显然受宠若惊，抿了抿唇，酒窝浅浅地露出来，“我很喜欢。”

电视上热情洋溢的男团载歌载舞，满脸笑容地表演一首正能量的歌曲。

他们一起看了一会电视，姚明明裹着舒适暖和的羊毛毯子，没多久就昏昏欲睡。

他好像做了一个梦。

梦境从多年前的学生时代开始，他的美丽初露锋芒，追求他的人很多，他也动过心，于是恋情一段接一段。

大学的时候他加入了学校的舞社，发现自己对舞蹈的热爱。他跟着舞团参加各种活动比赛，拿了大大小小的奖项，混出了些名堂。

但他因为太优秀，又太好看，终究招致了他人的嫉妒，被污蔑被诋毁被陷害，断了从事舞蹈事业的路。

于是他带着不甘和怨恨，还有糊涂的自暴自弃，选择了去夜店跳舞。他那时天真到愚蠢，觉得在夜店工作也无所谓。

许多人垂涎他的身体，用如狼似虎的眼神无声地强奸他。他相信清者自清，固执地不去解释，因为他知道，解释是最没有用的可笑辩白。

但人言可畏，证真比证伪难得多。男友的不信任变成最后一根稻草，压垮他为数不多的真心。男友提出分手时，他也不伤心，只觉得力不从心的疲惫。

再后来，他遇到了夏瀚宇。

姚明明醒过来的时候发现自己靠在夏瀚宇的肩头，电视已经关了，四周安静极了，他只能听到他和夏瀚宇彼此的呼吸声和心跳声。

夏瀚宇偏过头来，问他：“为什么辞职？”

姚明明坐直了身体，抱着膝，慢慢说：“你就一点也不介意你老婆在夜店搔首弄姿跳舞给别的男人看？”

他故意说得难听，被攻击到麻木了，他也习惯性地贬低自己。刺痛夏瀚宇的同时，也对自己进行凌迟。

可夏瀚宇沉默了片刻，然后说：“你不是喜欢跳舞吗。”

姚明明鼻子一酸，心脏像是被一只粗粝的大手狠狠地抓过，感受到难以言喻的疼。

他很想问夏瀚宇，你怎么这么傻？

但他只是跪下来，一言不发地解开夏瀚宇的皮带，然后用温热的口腔包裹住夏瀚宇还疲软的阴茎。

“你别……”夏瀚宇吓了一跳，连忙制止，“脏……”

姚明明拦住他的手，固执地吞吐着，忽然掉下泪来。

夏瀚宇慌乱地从茶几上抽纸巾给他擦泪：“怎么哭了？”他或许误会了，哑声道，“……你别勉强自己。”

都这个时候了，为什么还要安慰我？为什么还要露出那样心痛的表情？为什么还要这样、总是这样的温柔？

“夏瀚宇。”姚明明控制不住地掉眼泪，整个人像一颗摇摇欲坠的星星，“你为什么对我这么好……你是不是喜欢我？”

夏瀚宇捧着姚明明的脸，仔细地给他擦去每一滴眼泪，然后贡献给他一段长久的沉默。

最后他发出一声很轻的叹息：“是啊。”

“我喜欢你。”他又说，“我喜欢你很久了，你应该不知道，高中的时候，我就喜欢你了。”

姚明明愣了一下，然后开始脱衣服，先是毛衣，再是里面的衬衫，最后赤裸着面对夏瀚宇：“那你还等什么。”

夏瀚宇急忙解释：“我不是这个意思……”

姚明明用粗暴的吻堵住了他所有的话：“少废话，操我，现在。”

10.

夏瀚宇不是没想过会有这么一天，姚明明在他身下颤抖、喘息、抽泣。

事实上，他想过很多次。

纵然他伪装得再好，但他终究不是什么圣人，也会有肮脏的想法，姚明明那么迷人，他总有难以抑制欲望的时候。

何况他喜欢姚明明将近十年。

十年，他看过多少风花雪月，行过无数路和桥，路过千万相似的星辰大海，最后终于还是和年少的心动久别重逢。

姚明明被他压在沙发里，变成温顺的猫咪，身上哪里都像顺滑的暖玉。

他握住姚明明柔软的腰肢，在姚明明身上烙下细密滚烫的吻，所到之处无一不带来过电般的酥麻舒爽。

跳舞的人总是有超乎常人的柔韧度，夏瀚宇把姚明明的腿折成一个不可思议的弧度，用指尖浅浅地抽插了一会，然后再缓慢地没入整根手指。

内里的温热紧致超乎他的想象，夏瀚宇耐心扩张，低头安抚性地去吻姚明明的唇角。

他是第一次，很紧张，虽然没有表现出来，但依旧是不安的，怕会弄疼姚明明，因而前戏非常漫长。

生疏的性爱给他带来的是未知的期待和兴奋，夏瀚宇觉得浑身的血液在往一处流，已然勃发的阴茎隔着裤子和姚明明的抵在一起。

姚明明的身体太敏感了，后穴源源不断地分泌出汩汩的体液，使得扩张过程极其顺利。夏瀚宇自己不好受，那个鲜红娇嫩的洞口一张一合，像在诱哄邀请他插入。

他们交换湿漉漉的吻，姚明明抬脚蹭了蹭夏瀚宇的腿，眼尾因情动染上一点淡淡的红。他轻咬下唇，抬眼欲语还休地看着夏瀚宇。

只一眼，夏瀚宇就丢盔弃甲。

进入的时候姚明明闷哼一声，腰线绷紧，脚趾蜷缩，夏瀚宇慎微地停下来，确认姚明明是否有不适和疼痛。

虽然疼痛是难免的。

包裹着他的内壁温暖柔软，姚明明眼角缀着细碎的泪，刚刚才哭过的眼睛却明亮温和，脆弱得像一捧就要碎开的水。

姚明明又好气又好笑，胡乱地抓夏瀚宇的手臂，哼哼道：“你动啊……”

夏瀚宇把自己完全地推进去，缓缓地前后动起来，有点无奈地笑。他想，夏瀚宇，你好笨啊。

姚明明神情慵懒，柔顺的黑发散开，整个人像要陷进沙发里去，抱着他的脖子发出小猫一样细细的呻吟。

时至今日，夏瀚宇仍然不太明白要如何充分地表达自己。

他的感情尘封了十年，压抑了十年，他似乎也就习惯了闭口不谈，哪怕有遗憾和不舍，他也不去深入地想。

沉默是他的伪装，不需要说话时，他能冷静地思考。他连做爱都是沉默的，仿佛只是下了一场夏天普通的阵雨，浇透自己沉重的相思。

但姚明明容不得他冷静，姚明明也不让他冷静。

姚明明放松牙关，勾着夏瀚宇的舌头主动进攻，边腻腻乎乎地亲他边含混着骂他：“做爱不下流，你不如去做饭。”

于是夏瀚宇就只能用最直接的方式展示自己的爱，自己的缺陷，自己所有的热忱和真心。

夏瀚宇架起姚明明的腿夹在自己的腰上，然后大力抽插起来。姚明明随着他的动作不停战栗，身体软绵绵化成一滩水，后面却热情似火地绞得他更紧。

快感犹如惊涛骇浪席卷而来，夏瀚宇加快速度，姚明明被他顶得说不出话，只能断断续续地发出嗯嗯啊啊的单音节。

他们的交合处早已泥泞不堪，流出的体液弄脏了身下的沙发垫。姚明明浑身发抖，腿根打颤，沉溺在情欲的汪洋中，双眼蒙上一层薄薄的水雾。

“你、慢点……”姚明明承受不住夏瀚宇猛烈的冲撞，终于开口求饶。

夏瀚宇闻言真的慢了下来，一下一下挺动着腰，没多久就可怜兮兮地蹭着姚明明的脖颈，小狗一般地讨好商量：“快点好不好，慢点好难受……”

姚明明闭上眼轻声叹气，睫毛微微颤动：“让你慢你还真慢啊……夏瀚宇，你好笨哦。”

他自己动了两下，随即被夏瀚宇抱住，承受新一轮更加剧烈的撞击。

高潮的时候，夏瀚宇的手从姚明明的指缝中穿插进去，和他十指相扣。

姚明明的右手无名指上，赫然戴着那枚夏瀚宇买的戒指。

11.

这座城市每年冬天都下雪。

夏瀚宇围一条灰蓝格的围巾，手里拿着装着饺子皮的塑料袋，穿过厚雪堆积的街道。

家家户户张灯结彩，空气里洋溢着热闹喜庆的新年氛围，小孩子等不及天黑，结伴迫不及待地放起了烟花。

快走到单元楼下时，夏瀚宇收到信息，便折返回去，推开24小时便利店的门。

店里配合过年气氛在放喜气洋洋的歌，青春活力的男声唱着“欢天喜地赞赞”。老板正在看往年春晚语言类节目集锦，笑得前仰后合。

他跟老板是熟识，从前经常来店里买泡面，一来二去也跟老板混熟了。

夏瀚宇跟老板打招呼：“过年好。”

“过年好过年好，恭喜发财。”老板笑盈盈地应道，又熟络地说，“小夏啊，什么时候跟哥一起喝两杯。”

夏瀚宇从货架上拿了瓶醋：“改天吧。”

“大过年的还这么忙啊？”老板问完立刻就明白了，眉开眼笑地调侃道，“急着回去陪老婆啊？”

夏瀚宇有点不好意思地笑：“嗯，陪老婆。”

回到家，姚明明拿了饺子皮就钻进厨房去包饺子了。夏瀚宇本来想帮忙，但姚明明嫌他手笨，包出来的饺子太丑，便打发他去看电视。

然而夏瀚宇歌舞才看到一半，姚明明就气冲冲地从厨房里出来，手里拿着夏瀚宇刚才在便利店买的那瓶醋：“夏瀚宇，你怎么买个醋都能买错啊？”

夏瀚宇拿过那瓶醋，端详数秒：“没错啊，这是醋啊。”

姚明明气得眉毛皱在一起：“牌子不对啊，我让你买的那个牌子的醋是最好吃的。”

夏瀚宇十分不解：“都是醋，这还有区别啊？”

“当然有！”姚明明咬牙切齿，痛惜失去美味的调味品，“气死我了，你晚上不许吃饺子。”

话是这么说，晚饭时姚明明还是分了一碗饺子给夏瀚宇，还有一碗热气腾腾的蛋炒饭，一并端了上来。

窗外又开始落雪，月色和雪色交相辉映。姚明明还因为醋的事闹别扭，偏头不看夏瀚宇。

夏瀚宇藏不住笑，凑上去亲了一下姚明明。

“好好吃饭。”姚明明咳了一声，一本正经，但耳朵却悄悄爬上了一片浅红。

夏瀚宇于是忍不住又亲了他一下。

雪停的时候，他们一起下楼放烟花。

夜色浓郁，姚明明兴奋地抱着烟花就要出门，被夏瀚宇拉住，仔细地给他戴好了帽子手套，又围上那条灰蓝围巾。

烟花是姚明明挑的，夏瀚宇对于放烟花这种事不太热衷，卖烟花的摊贩吹嘘说这是最大最好看的烟花，夏瀚宇看姚明明喜欢就买了。

但事实却是他因为比较怕点烟花，就假装冷酷地在一旁等兴致高昂的姚明明。

姚明明小心翼翼地点燃药引，然后迅速地朝他跑来。夏瀚宇张开手，迎接他的爱人。

姚明明扑进夏瀚宇的怀里，就像一只蝴蝶落在花间。

巨大的烟花在他身后炸开，仿佛夜空豁然裂开一道口子，而那璀璨的焰火光影照亮姚明明的眼睛，像落了一道银河。

姚明明弯了弯眼，火光把他的轮廓照亮，像大雪初霁后的晴朗日光：“新年快乐。”

夏瀚宇就在烟花骤然绽放的嘭嘭声响中温柔地吻他：“新年快乐。”


End file.
